¿Un sueño o una pesadilla?
by Sneik1731
Summary: Summary "Creppy Flaky Desquisiados ... -u- "


**Un sueño o una pesadilla?**

Flaky, una niña de 13 años, hija única, de padres de gran influencia, tenía todo lo que hubiese querido y deseado una niña, pero con una soledad incomparable. Sus padres solían salir a fiestas de caridad y reuniones del ámbito político, y la dejaban sola, siempre fueron muy fríos con ella a pesar de que ella siempre buscaba un poco de su amor, ellos molestos decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

Todo cambió cuando le compraron un cachorro de raza grande, pasaron los años y la niña y el perro se volvieron inseparables. Una noche como cualquier otra, los padres fueron a despedirse de la niña; el perro ya acostumbrado a dormir con la niña, se ponía debajo de la cama, ella siempre antes de dormir acaricia a su amigo y el lame su mano.

Los padres se fueron y pronto la niña se sumió en un sueño profundo, aproximadamente a las 2:30 de la madrugada, un fuerte ruido la despertó, eran como rasguños leves y luego más fuertes. Entonces, temerosa, bajó la mano para que el perro la lamiese -era como un código entre ella y el perro- lo hizo y entonces se tranquilizó y durmió otra vez.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana descubrió algo espantoso: En el espejo del tocador había algo escrito con sangre que decía: **NO SÓLO LOS PERROS LAMEN**.  
Entonces dio un grito de terror al ver a su perro brutalmente mutilado en el suelo de su habitación.

Sus padres creyendo que la niña había cometido ese espantoso acto mandan a Flaky con un psicólogo quien la diagnostica con un trastorno mental mandando a la pequeña de tan solo trece años a un psiquiátrico.

–Yo no estoy loca.-dijo tarándose de soltar de aquellos hombres de blanco quienes con una aguja toman el cuello de la chica.

–Calla niña, entre más rápido te acostumbras más fácil lo superas.-La chica lo último que vio fue los ojos de ese hombre.

Ha pasado una semana y la chica consumida por el miedo que sentía en esos instantes les ruega a sus padres que la saquen de ese lugar. –todo dentro de ahí es espantoso, los doctores hacían sufrir a esas personas y el doctor Lumpy me dijo que pronto será mi turno, yo no quiero que me lastimen.-Sus padres como siempre la ignoraron no asiendo caso.

Han pasado dos años, los padres de esa niña nunca más volvieron a visitarla, la única que la visitaba era su nana Petunia quien a pesar de todo siempre trato de cuidarla. La nana le dio tres cuadernos y muchas plumas, la niña en ellas escribía todo lo que pasaba dentro de ese lugar. Por alguna razón cada vez que se le veía a la pequeña Flaky se le veía más imperativa, su Dr. Lumpy mas cerca de ella como si… Como si el fuese quien la entendiera pero si al principio ella le tenía pavor a ese hombre.

El tiempo transcurría y la pequeña pelirroja se le veía más extraña como si todo su alrededor fuese un lugar fantástico.

Han transcurrido diez años, el cuerpo de Flaky se velaba en el cementerio de Happy Tree Friends su ciudad natal, en el velorio se encontraba Petunia quien nunca la dejo, Lumpy su doctor y uno que otro pariente de la joven…pero en ese lugar se encontraba un alma bajo la lluvia, alguien vigilando ese triste momento.

Ha pasado seis meses después de la muerte de la joven y en el periódico ha salido una noticia controvertoría; _La familia Red a perdido la vida en un ataque, mientras la familia se encontraba caminando en tranquilidad una especie de bestia ataco a la señora y señor Red dejando a su hija en pésimas condiciones. Para a las 18:00hrs se diera la noticia de que la joven falleció._

_Muchos sucesos inexplicables han pasado desde la muerta de la susodicha._

–Mi nombre es Splendid Hero y soy un investigador privado.-un chico no mayor a 26 años hablaba frente a la ciudad de HTF. –hace doce años me encontraba solo en un parque frente a la prestigiosa casa de la Familia Red. Pocos sabían dónde Vivian en realidad esa familia y hasta hace siete años se dio a conocer a la única hija llamada Flaky Red cierto…? -todos lo observaron- Pues NO. Aquella chica que todo el mundo conoció no era la verdadera hija de ellos, su verdadera hija hace doce años fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico.-Tomo una hoja en su mano y mostro una foto, era la pequeña Flaky. –Ella es Flaky Red. La verdadera hija de la familia red. Esa familia tan "buena y bondadosa" abandonaron a su única hija en ese lugar y todo por culpa de un demonio que muy pocos conocen, su nombre; Flippy Sneik, el, un joven de quince años obsesionado con la joven decidió entrar a su hogar.

–Y tu como sabes todo eso?.-Grito un hombre.

–Como lo sé? Porque yo fui el que salvo la vida de esa niña, fui yo quien la salvo de que el no la dañara.-su ojos azules solo mostraban odio hacia el joven peli-verde. –Ese imbécil aparte de hacerle daño a su mascota la quiso dañar.  
_  
_–Es demasiado grandiosa tu supuesta historia para creerla.-Grito otro hombre –Yo no creo nada de lo que estás diciendo.-pronto la gente se fue esparciendo, quedando el completamente solo.

Desde el día en el trato de abrirle los ojos a esa ciudad las muertes fueron más y más continuas.

El joven tipo nunca dejo de investigar…Han pasado un año y el cuerpo de ese chico fue encontrado mutilado en su habitación y en su espejo escrito;

_**Aun después de todo la AMO. Nunca me pararas ahora que se la verdad. Atte.: Tu peor pesadilla.**_

La policía de esa ciudad encontró un escondite secreto de ese departamento, al entrar fue un espeluznante vista.  
Cuerpos mutilados, huesos humanos y un olor repugnante vivía en ese lugar. Pero lo que llamo su atención fueron…cadenas, cadenas en la pared como si alguien fuese el que viviera ahí, pronto al revisar toda la casa otra  
habitación llena de fotografías e información acerca de Flaky fue encontrada.

–Pero quien carajos era este hombre?-Lammy una investigadora del FBI fue la que se encargo de este caso.

–No lo sé pero…que enfermo.-dijo Russell, el jefe de policía.

Han transcurrido tres semanas y ese lugar fue cerrado. Absolutamente todo lo que se vio ahí nunca fue publicado al público ni los documentos, imágenes ni mucho menos su contenido.

Viernes 13 de octubre…  
_  
Mi nana me ha traído cuadernos y lápices para escribir y concentrarme en esto y ver que aunque este aquí nos podemos comunicar por medio de dibujos.  
Hoy ha sido el último en el que mis padres me visitaran, me dijeron que me olvidara de ellos que para ellos una niña como yo no formaría jamás parte de su familia. El doctor Lumpy me da miedo, me ve extraño y siento que me vigila todo el tiempo._

_Sábado 14 de Octubre…_

_Tengo miedo, un chico de cabello verde me quiere hacer daño, me dice que soy suya que nadie me puede tener más que él, el Dr. Lumpy me dijo que nunca me aria daño pero él, el me ve con esos ojos color mostaza que siento que me torturan._

_Martes 17 de Octubre…_

_No sé qué me han hecho, no siento mi cuerpo, solo sé que ahora solo quiero morder a las personas, no sé cómo controlarme, NO ENTIENDO NADA!  
Tengo miedo, pero mi ansiedad no me deja dormir, mi cabeza se siente pesada._

_Jueves no sé qué más._

_He perdido la noción del tiempo, hoy desperté semí-desnuda en la oficina del doctor Lumpy NO SE QUE ME PASO! Al entrar a duchas una chica de cabello rosa me ataco, me quiso golpear contra el piso y sin darme cuenta la mate, la mate con mis manos, cuando vi lo que hice mi cuerpo no me respondía solo sentía la sangre en mi piel, lo último que sentí fue un golpe en la cabeza y cuando desperté me encontraba recostada en mi cama fría._

…_  
Sigo sin recordar nada del mundo, sigo teniendo miedo y ya no se qué hacer, mi vida es cada día mas miserable, solo quiero morir pero la vida se empeña en hacerme daño una y otra vez._

…_  
Maldición tengo hambre pero no quiero las porquerías que me dan, las malditas pastillas no ayudan en nada solo sé que hoy estoy tan acelerada que ni mi nombre recuerdo. Hoy Petunia ha venido con un chico extraño de cabello azul, me ha tomado una foto y ha grabado nuestra conversación, por accidente el chico se corto y sentí la necesidad de agrandar esa herida, de que ella brotara todo, tengo hambre maldición._

…_  
Este día me encontré con el imbécil del pelo verde nos enfrentamos a una batalla y logre lastimarle el ojo pero él me rasgo todo el estómago, Lumpy me castigo dándome unos toques eléctricos, no soporto que siga haciendo eso._

…

_Que era esa cosa verde que me inyectaron? No entiendo porque siguen haciendo eso si saben que no sirve, ya no siento nada, solo maldito hambre._

…

_JAJAJAJ! Hoy asesine a mi cuidador jajá! Fue tan excitante, Flippy tenía razón, la sangre cura toda hambruna. He decidido que él será mi postre, mi nana ha vuelto a traer a ese chico y realmente me fascina quisiera ver su interior jajá!_

_11 de enero._

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños; 11 de enero y mi nana me trajo un pastel y dentro un pica hielo, al parecer ella me entiende mejor que cualquiera. Quiero ver qué pasaría si…ataco a Lumpy, ya me arte de que el solo tome mi cuerpo sin yo disfrutar de el también, me dijo que pronto todo acabaría y que él se convertiría en mi dueño._

…

_Este es mi quinto cuaderno y aun no sé porque sigo escribiendo en estas cosas, todo es aburrido, y lo peor de todo que no puedo leerlos de nuevo pues mi nana se los da a ese chico que…me trae hecha una bestia, el chico ha pedido una visita a solas conmigo y al parecer Lumpy y el idiota de Flippy me quieren asesinar si llego a hacer algo mas con el.  
ME divierten los tres, algún día los tendré a todos en mi cama jajá._

…_  
Ayer ese chico me dijo su nombre, se llama Splendid, que nombre tan mas estúpido pero el, jajá como que esta vida de tortura se ha vuelto una gran aventura sexual en mi vida, las pastillas solo me hacen más energética, las inyecciones solo me vuelven loca y agresiva, los toques solo me hacen más fuerte, aunque…en mi exterior no ha cambiado nada, me veo igual que hace mucho. Pienso que esta vez podre cambiar algo, no sé qué cambio me hare._

…_  
Martes 15 de Marzo.  
Mi cabello ya no es largo, me lo he cortado y el idiota de Lumpy me dio una cachetada, por alguna razón me sentí mal pero ya me harte de todo esto, mañana será el día que huiré de este maldito lugar, Splendid me ayudara y no le diré a Flippy porque el odia al peli-azul y solo se mete a mi habitación a golpearme y a tomarme, no me molesta pero siempre es lo mismo, quiero saber que ha pasado fuera de estas paredes blancas que me rodean._

–Así que…tal vez la persona que vivía encadenada era esta chica.-Lammy no podía terminar de creerse todo lo que esas libretas decían. –Qué cambio tan radical, de una joven dulce y tierna a una chica adrenalitica, asesina, y ninfómana.-toma un sorbo de café, pone l taza de nuevo en su escritorio y sigue leyendo los escritos que esta chica hizo.

…_  
Este lugar se convirtió en mi patio de juegos y mis mejores amigos se encuentran aquí, he vivido tantas cosas que no sé qué pensar, me han asesinado una y otra vez y sigo aquí, mi mente se va y cosas espantosas pasan, no quiero seguir aquí, no más. Al parecer lo que me ha dicho Sniffles es, que he desarrollado a otra yo._

_No le quiero creer pero más sin embargo es verdad, no sé qué pasa cuando despierto, en ocasiones despierto y me miro en el pequeño resplandor de un vidrio y mis ojos son amarillos y después pasan a mi verdadero color de ojos, me siento sola, vacía, sin vida, y…creo que estoy esperando a un hijo. No sé cómo paso esto si…mi cuerpo es castro aun, o eso es lo que pienso yo, ya no se qué está pasando._

…_  
He estado pensando en el porqué esta estúpida panza crese, será que eh comido mucho? No lo creo, no sé que esté pasando pero estoy preocupada de que este bicho o lo que sea se interpongan en mis planes. En unos días más mi vida cambiara…_

…_  
Maldición me duele mucho el estomago, y…Waaaa, que asco me está saliendo sangre de la entre pierna, Sniffles llega y se va por Lumpy, mierda! Tal vez no sobreviva a esto._

Esta fue la última nota que mi Flaky hizo en vida, Tuvo una niña llamada Freiky, de cabello verde, ojos azules y tés pálida.  
Esa hija es de Lumpy, Flippy y mía. Los únicos que tuvimos el cuerpo de la chica.

_**Final de este juego.**_

–Que es todo esto?.-la chica estaba estupefacta, no entendía nada de lo que sucedió, –esa chica si era la verdadera hija de esa familia, ella conocía al asesino más famoso y despiadado de toda la ciudad y fue alterada por el doctor Lumpy, y todavía tuvo una hija?!... El caso por falta de pruebas de que de verdad haya pasado a quedado en duda.

El caso F fue cerrado a falta de evidencia, el doctor Lumpy desapareció de la faz de la tierra y de Flippy no se sabe nada y la supuesta hija que se narra jamás fue encontrada…Este caso jamás será resuelto…Pues aun no se sabe si de verdad paso.

Quince años después.

Unos ojos color azules se abrían poco a poco, la vida cotidiana de esta joven era muy extraña. Sus sueños eran cosas que para ella ya habían pasado, nunca entendió nada y su padre jamás le ayudo en nada.

Era el primer día de Secundaria.

–_Bien chicos, hoy se empieza el curso de secundaria, cada uno tiene que presentarse, empecemos con esta fila de aquí._

–Hola mi nombre es Freiky y tengo quince años…

* * *

_Este fic ya lo había subido pero lo volveré a subir :333_

_Espero y les guste mi primer One-Shot n,n  
Tal vez le haga una continuación. _

espero y les guste, me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, me ayudaría muchísimo

Sneik1731.


End file.
